Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 9,255,417 is directed to an independent aisle containment system installed in a data center. The independent aisle containment system separates hot air and cold air within the data center. The independent aisle containment system is self-supporting which enables cabinets to be easily added or removed from the aisle without disturbing the structure of the aisle containment system.
A problem occurs when the independent aisle containment system is to be installed in an area with pre-existing building columns. Building columns are commonly found in data center environments, particularly larger data centers. To effectively utilize the space within a data center and increase efficiency of the cooling systems, it is desirable to install an aisle containment system around the building columns, while maintaining separation of the hot and cold air within the data center.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device to seal the gaps around the pre-existing building columns thereby enabling the independent aisle containment system to be installed around the building column while maintaining containment of the aisle.